


Risks

by its_pronounced_wiener_slave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/pseuds/its_pronounced_wiener_slave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had a dream about you last night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 2, thanks for coming back :3c

“I had a dream about you last night.”

Erwin’s face twisted into a look of mild bewilderment. After the downright vicious argument they’d had the evening prior he could hardly imagine what punishments awaited him in Levi’s dreams. It was an uncharacteristically malicious encounter between the two of them, both men challenging the other’s obstinacy without regard for consequences.

“Yes, I’m sure you’d like to dictate to me in grave detail how you gutted me for being an idiot but if it’s all the same to you, Levi, I’d rather use the time for sleep,” there was a sarcasm in his voice that was usually typical for the captain but sounded rather pedestrian coming from Erwin. With a knitted brow he pressed his hand against the door to his quarters, threatening to shut it in Levi’s face. Like the snap of a whip Levi uncrossed his arms and slammed his hand into the treated wood, sliding a slender boot into the space between the frame and the door.

“God damn it Erwin, is this going to be a repeat of yesterday?” He stared at Erwin through the door with no small degree of annoyance. If he was struggling to keep it ajar against Erwin’s brutish physique he showed no sign of it. “I didn’t come to argue, you damned oaf.”

Erwin pressed his lips together, narrowing his gaze in a manner that he was sure Levi disliked. He did not want to admit he was feeling particularly stubborn since their altercation. Levi had questioned Erwin’s orders in private, something completely atypical for him. Perhaps Erwin had simply become accustomed to the unflinching devotion of his right hand. The exchange that followed was one of sheer indignation as Levi continued to press Erwin, to ask questions, to combat him, until Erwin could only perceive of Levi’s adamancy as doubt. _Doubt._

“I’d like to keep this short, then. I’ve a meeting at the Capital in the morning, as you know.” He stepped back, opening the door in doing so. Levi entered, his arms crossed defensively, casting a jaded look at the commander as he stepped into his quarters. He pivoted to face Erwin just as he closed the door behind him. Erwin straightened, filling his lungs with more air than was necessary, attempting to appear even more imposing than usual.

“You can drop the act. Like I said, I’m not here to argue.”

Erwin faltered a bit in mind only, keeping his broad shoulders square. _Dammit_ , he thought. _Will there ever be a time when you surprise him, Erwin?_

“Then what are you here to do? Protest the trip to Mitras yet again?” Erwin’s voice boomed despite the actual confusion he had been struggling with over the past twenty four hours. Levi could do a lot of awful things, say a lot of awful things, be downright insubordinate, but his lack of faith in Erwin shook him to the core. Levi was usually a man of few words. He was often concise, albeit a little tactless at times, and compliant. To have Levi become almost wild with agitation, near violence…it was still under Erwin’s skin.

“I don’t care about those glutted bags of garbage,” Levi replied, rolling his eyes. “And you know I don’t.”

There was a slight change in Erwin’s expression from indignation to concern.

“How many times have I been in this room with you, Erwin. Alone. At this hour.”

“What does that have to do with—“

“I had a dream about you last night,” Levi said again. Erwin was taken aback by the bluntness of the statement. He was beginning to feel irritation prickling at his ears and in his fingertips and he was completely at a loss for how to respond. “I left your room after…well, after. I sat on the end of my bed in the dark for what felt like hours. I couldn’t sleep. I paced the room. Even thought about doing some drill exercises. Nothing worked. I left your room, so pissed off I could spit.”

Erwin’s shoulders fell a little slack as Levi spoke, demeanor changing as he attempted to understand what it was that Levi was trying to say.

Levi sucked on his teeth, an annoyed sound that accented the way he threw his head to one side, dark hair swaying into his eyes so that Erwin could not see. The next few words came out a great deal quieter than the last.

“I left you. And nothing worked. Nothing _worked_ , Erwin.”

The commander parted his lips as if to speak when it suddenly dawned on him.

“Is this an apology, Levi?”

To Erwin’s surprise Levi did not curse or call him names. He didn’t tense up or appear defensive at all. To the contrary, he seemed to shrink, to curl inside himself in a way that even Erwin rarely witnessed.

“You’re going to Sina tomorrow without me. I can’t…I can’t stay angry at you, Erwin. Because nothing works when you’re not around. God damn it,” his eyes clenched shut as he tried to regain his composure.

Levi was accustomed to Erwin; the rightness of his vision, the sound of his voice when he barked orders, his touch when they were alone, his smell on those precious mornings that Levi could lay in his bed and watch him go through his morning routine. More often than not Levi was in awe of Erwin, although he’d rather chew dirt than let him know it. His awe, his unwavering trust in Erwin was a comfort; a blanket that he could throw over himself to hide from everyone else. But Erwin was testing that trust with this trip into the Capital; a trip that, if successful, would put a distance between them that Levi was finding himself unprepared to face.

Levi was fine to follow Erwin’s orders. He was never hesitant to put himself in harm’s way for Erwin’s goals, but it didn’t sit right with him to have it the other way around. Erwin’s trip to Mitras was to meet with a group that had expressed interest in funding a permanent outpost further beyond the wall than Levi felt was needed. On top of that, Erwin sought to man it himself, leaving Levi behind to keep an eye on the movements within the capital, a decision Levi found utterly preposterous. It would be temporary of course, but command was only to rotate once every three months.

Three months.

With titans.

He felt justified in disagreeing with the commander, justified in raising his voice to his superior, justified in his desperate cries, in the way he repeatedly slammed his fists into the chest of this clueless idiot he loves. He felt vulnerable, wounded, a little betrayed. He felt stupid and weak, and those emotions left a bitter taste in his mouth he couldn’t wash out. Above and beyond all that, he was sorry. He hated that he was sorry.

Erwin had taken a few steps closer to Levi, one hand outstretched as if to comfort him but he stopped just short of touching Levi’s shoulder. He instead slid the palm of his hand across Levi’s cheekbone and back into his hair, brushing his thumb over the shell of his ear. Levi leaned into the caress in spite of himself, silently cursing how badly he wanted this.

“I didn’t kill you. In the dream. When I finally fell asleep, that’s when you came to me. I almost thought it was real.”

“You were waiting for me to come?”

Levi glanced up, sullen, still leaning his head into the warmth of Erwin’s hand.

“I think I was.”

Erwin winced a little, apologetic. Why hadn’t he gone to him? Hadn’t Levi always been loyal to Erwin? It was always the captain coming to the commander. Would it have killed him to reach out to Levi, or was he blinded to Levi’s pain because he was selfishly preoccupied with his own? He wasn’t impressed with himself to say the least.

“You don’t have to agree with me, Levi. I know this decision comes with risks, but I still believe the gains are worth the gamble. You don’t ever _have_ to agree, Levi,” he led the smaller man forward into his breast, enveloping him in the vast expanse of his embrace. “All I require is your obedience. But…I suppose what I _want_ is your approval.”

Levi’s eyes grew wide in Erwin’s arms. He was always surprised when Erwin expressed vulnerability. In all of Erwin’s decorated splendor Levi can sometimes forget the man underneath. What Erwin does, what he accomplishes, often garners anything but respect and adoration. Levi was slowly realizing that _he_ was Erwin’s source for such selfish desires.

“Can you forgive me when my ambitions become too much to bear? Can you forgive me for needing you to bear it?”

Levi nodded, face still buried in Erwin’s shirt.

“And can you forgive me for raising my voice to you…for not coming to you?”

“Don’t say anymore, Erwin. There’s nothing left to forgive.” Levi finally pulled away from him, pushing his hands flat against the impressive plain of Erwin’s chest.  The scent of the man and the feel of his muscular build beneath Levi’s fingertips were enough to forgive mass genocide as far as he was concerned. “Will you just…let me stay. I know you have business in the morning. But let me stay.”

The burden of Levi’s fears and the expression on his face—expectant, needy—were too much to bear. Erwin caved, bending down to press a gentle kiss into Levi’s forehead. His trip would take him only a few days, but it would seem a long wait were they to part without having mended the situation.

“Come,” Erwin beckoned, leading Levi to the edge of his bed. They sat, Levi to Erwin’s left, and began removing articles of clothing almost on cue; boots first, then their survey corps jackets, next Levi’s cravat which Erwin deftly untied with nimble fingers while Levi unbuttoned his own shirt, and so on. Levi scoffed a little when he stood to unbutton his pants and Erwin failed to do the same, opting instead to watch his lover wriggle gracefully out of the snug white trousers which hugged his ass in a way that often sent shivers up Erwin’s spine at the most inopportune times.

Once they were both undressed Erwin pulled back the covers and gestured for Levi to go first, to which he obliged. Erwin followed, glow from the candle on his bedside table spilling light across his body as he rippled and flexed his way into a comfortable spot.

Yet more awe surfaced in the pit of Levi’s stomach. Erwin was propped up on his pillows, fiddling with the bolo tie around his neck. Levi could feel the awe giving way to lust as he lay beside this beautiful dolt, all muscle and charm and hair and gleaming blue eyes.

“So you never did say what happened,” Erwin said suddenly, breaking a rather pregnant silence. He peered down at Levi with a brow raised, bolo now removed but still in one hand. “In the dream.”

Levi sighed, pretending to be annoyed. “I knew you wouldn’t let that go.” He twisted, sitting up straight beside Erwin. “You came to my room, it was dark.” He shook his head. “It didn’t look like my room but it was, you know dreams. You didn’t say anything, we just…”

“…Just?”

Levi rolled his eyes again. “We fucked, Erwin. That’s it.”

Erwin was quiet for a moment, blinking. “You had a sex dream? After fighting with me?” He laughed then, a pompous bellow that painted Levi’s cheeks red and pissed him off royally.

“Don’t be—“

“An idiot?” Erwin interrupted, still smiling. “You came to my door to tell me you dreamt I fucked you into place?”

Levi’s arms were crossed and he was staring down into his lap, indignant. “That’s not the only reason, ass.”

“Then what’s the rest? If it’s anything like the dream I think I’ll be quite fond of it,” he teased, leaning to brush his lips over the shell of Levi’s ear, running his right index finger along the left side of Levi’s jaw.

The way Erwin’s breath spilled into Levi’s ear and down his neck made him shudder, a feeling he was beginning to hate that he loved. Without answering Erwin’s question he turned his neck to his right with the intent to kiss him but he hesitated. They were so close their noses were touching, just centimeters away from the other’s lips. Levi wasn’t quite sure why he stopped, but Erwin understood the look in his eyes just the same. He reached up, nearly covering the entire left side of Levi’s face with his large hand, and pressed a delicate kiss into Levi’s lower lip. He would not normally be this gentle with the man but something about his disposition this evening made it precious and rare and appropriate.

Before long Levi was collapsing into Erwin, drawing the familiar sensations of lust and abandon from him, coaxing increasingly rough treatment from his hands and mouth. Levi knew this was probably not normal, but it just didn’t feel like love from Erwin unless it was a little reckless; a little painful. He knew his propensity for testing and pushing Erwin could sometimes confound and displease him, but fuck if he could help it.

He curled his fingers around Erwin’s erection through the sheets, marveling again at his monumental girth. Levi could do a lot of things with his hands, but Erwin’s cock always made him feel incredibly small, feeble. His hands were laughably inadequate to please this man, he thought, just as Erwin let out a ruddy groan. Through slit eyes Erwin gazed at Levi, already flushed a little across the cheeks. He smiled almost sweetly, reaching out to run a thumb over his lips.

His confidence restored, Levi kissed his commander’s thumb before gripping him harder than he had prior. A few strokes later Erwin was leaning his back against the headboard of the bed, eyes and lips clamped shut as though he was concentrating. Levi had pulled the sheets away to reveal Erwin in all his glory. He took in the sight of him, one long sweep from base to tip, before he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He was salt and sweet and precome and Levi felt like he hadn’t wanted to taste it any more than he did right now. Erwin stirred when Levi wrapped a hand around his shaft and gave a little suction.

“Ngh, Levi,” Erwin breathed, a bead of sweat rolled from his forehead then, catching the candlelight. Levi lifted himself from Erwin’s member with a salacious look in his eyes. He met with Erwin’s gaze, intense, before dropping his jaw and planting the full breadth of his tongue on him, coating his head with lazy licks, never once breaking their eye contact. It was too much for Erwin to keep looking at him like that, all predatory and obscene. His eyes rolled back in his head as deep moans rumbled out of his throat, emanating from someplace dark in the pit of his being.

With Erwin’s gaze averted there was no more reason to tease. Levi wrapped his lips around Erwin’s cock once more, this time taking him deeper. He placed a hand on each of Erwin’s hipbones, squaring himself and relaxing his body for what he was about to do. He tried to ignore Erwin’s labored breaths as he slid more of the man’s cock down his throat. His tremendous size did nothing to help Levi, and it wasn’t long before tears began to push their way out of his closed eyelids. Erwin reached out to put one of his irritatingly huge hands on top of Levi’s head, gently of course, but Levi knew from experience it wouldn’t stay that way.

“ _Levi,”_ Erwin cooed, “you’re taking it so _well_ …”

Erwin’s head is already spinning. Levi’s hands are small but strong, and Erwin knows they’re digging bruises into his hips. He tries to watch Levi suck him off, but the way his spit glistens on his cock, the way Levi strains every time he bangs into the back of his throat, the lascivious stretch of his lips now fucked raw and red, is too much for Erwin to take. He throws his head back, mouth agape, clenching Levi’s hair in his hand, unable to acknowledge how it makes Levi moan in pained surprise, a choking sound muffled into Erwin’s dick.

He’s filling Levi up, draining every ounce of strength and resilience from his body. The muscles in his arms are twitching and straining, his throat is stretched to a maddening degree, tongue out of his mouth more than in, tears streaming down his cheeks, hollowed from sucking his commander, his everything, _his_ Erwin. He felt a second hand descend onto the back of his head and he moaned into Erwin’s cock, a sound of sheer panic and lust. Suddenly, he hears the man growl through gritted teeth, and when Erwin comes it hits the back of Levi’s throat like a shot, causing his eyes to dart open. It’s simply too much for Levi to hold and most of it comes sputtering out of his mouth and down his chin, Erwin’s unfettered thrusts still mixing spit and seed.

It seems to Levi like Erwin is coming forever, _trying_ to fill his body with it, and he goes almost completely limp, unable to hold himself up any longer. At this exact moment Erwin curls forward, bracing him, pulling himself from Levi’s parted lips. He holds Levi’s head in his hands for a moment, admiring his handiwork. Levi was never more beautiful to Erwin than when he was utterly wrecked, and this occasion qualified. His eyes were cloudy like he was still someplace far off and he was panting, Erwin’s come glistening on his lips and tongue and already starting to dry on his face. He rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks and kissed his forehead, lingering there for a few seconds.

“Come back to me, Levi,” he whispered.

Levi swallowed and blinked a few times, finally able to focus on Erwin.

“You’re…an asshole,” he said hoarsely. Erwin chuckled, simply happy to hear his voice.

“I deserve that,” he replied, kissing Levi hard on the mouth. He could taste himself there, a fact he found exhilarating for some reason. He cradled Levi close to him as he inched back against the headboard, depositing him gently onto his pillow. “You did such a good job on me Levi, I think I’d like a taste of you.”

Levi furrowed his brow as Erwin crawled between his legs, rubbing a hand up and down Levi’s thigh.

“ _Taste_? You’ll devour my entire cock with that disgusting mouth of yours, you perverted old bastard.”

Erwin smiled, always oddly uplifted by Levi’s cockiness. He leaned forward, towering over Levi as he placed his lips once again against the shell of Levi’s ear.

“ _I didn’t mean your cock, my love._ ”


End file.
